Merlin and Gwen
by MerlinFanNumber1
Summary: Merlin and Gwen get caught by Gaius doing 'certain activities' and Gaius tries to give Merlin the talk.


_Merlin likes Gwen. Gwen likes Merlin. Just a bit of Mergwen fun as I am a real fan of Mergwen but I can't find any really nice ones out there on the big wide world of FanFic! I love Gwenthur, Arthgana, Merthur (oh god I love merthur!) Morgwen, Mergana too! _

Gwen walked into Merlin's room. He was lying on his bed when she entered and didn't seem to notice her until she had sat down beside him. He sat up and stared at her.

"You look beautiful Gwen" breathed Merlin

"You don't look too bad yourself" replied Gwen laughing. That was an understatement. Gwen thought that Merlin was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and would ever see. She loved his eyes, his cheeks, his raven hair, his chest, his strong arms and his lips were so soft and pure against her own.

She tugged at Merlin's shirt and pulled it off gently over his head. He sat up straighter and then kissed her softly, not too rough or too hard. She ran her hand over his bare chest and could feel Merlin's heart beating fast. She kept her hand there and the pace of the beating increased as she fisted his smooth locks of glistening, black hair which was slightly damp, as she pushed the tip of her tongue into Merlin's welcoming mouth. Gwen assumed either Merlin had washed it or Arthur had thrown a bucket of water over him again.

Gwen pushed Merlin up against the hard stone wall, grazing his shirtless back. She ran her hand over his chest again and he kissed her passionately.

Gwen was tonguing Merlin like she had never tongued him before. She had one arm wrapped around Merlin's neck and the other on his chest, stopping him from moving too much as she kissed him.

Merlin and Gwen heard a scuffle and pulled apart reluctantly to see what it was. Apparently not noticing anything unusual about the area that the sound had come from, Gwen placed one of her hands on Merlin's hip as the other toyed and tugged the lace on his trousers.

"Someone's keen" laughed Merlin softly.

Gwen smiled as her hand snuck between Merlin's soft, warm skin and his trousers. Merlin gave a little gasp as her hand found what it was looking for. She smirked up at Merlin. Merlin looked down at Gwen and smiled. He knew he would only ever do this with her.

Gwen ran her tongue along Merlin's teeth and started pumping his cock, she felt him stiffen and then he bent down again and kissed her even more passionately than before. When they broke apart – Gwen still pumping – Merlin let out a low groan of pleasure. Gwen smiled as Merlin continued to gasp and groan happily. They carried on, Gwen pumping and Merlin groaning for what seemed like ages. Merlin looked down at Gwen.

"How do you feel babe?" he asked.

"Great" replied Gwen

"That's all I care about" panted Merlin as Gwen used her free hand to stroke Merlin's raven hair. She stared into his deep blue eyes full of love, realising just how much Merlin meant to her.

"Love you Guinevere" whispered Merlin into Gwen's hair.

"I love you too Merl-" Gwen was cut off as Gaius entered Merlin's room carrying some shirts.

"Merlin I thought you might like some more shir-" Gaius broke off as he surveyed the scene before him. Merlin was standing by the wall with Gwen who had one hand on Merlin's waist and the other down his breeches. Merlin's hands were on Gwen's neck and hair. The two lovers were mortified that _Gaius _of all people had walked in on them doing 'curtain activities' although, Gwen thought he was a whole lot better than their master and mistress. The Lady Morgana or Arthur would have been even worse.

"Merlin" said Gaius stunned. Gwen quickly removed her hand from Merlin's breeches and waist as did Merlin though from her hair and neck.

"Guinevere" said Gaius with a nod of his head. A few moments of awkward silence passed between them.

"See you later Gwen" said Merlin breaking the silence and looking at the floor a pink flush rising up his neck. Gwen slipped out thankfully - she couldn't bear to see Gaius look at her like that for much longer.

"Merlin" Gaius said sternly "I think its time we had _the talk_" Gaius burst out laughing at the look of complete horror on Merlin's face.

"Err...Gaius, urm...I don't think that's really err...necessary"

"Of course it is Merlin! Right," said Gaius sitting down on Merlin's bed and gesturing for him to do the same "There are err...these birds and urm...these bees and the birds and the bees...well erm-"

**So guys? What did you think? PLEEEEEAAASEEEE R+R as this is my 1st ever fanfic and want to know how im doing! I'm thinking about writing a sequel as well and getting Arthur involved in all this fluffiness! Being jealous of Gwen etc etc! I did sorta rush this one but who knows what thoughts the plot bunnies will bring me over night! Merry Christmas to all!**

**Love MerlinFanNumber1 xxxxx**


End file.
